Compliance with proper technique and frequency of oral hygiene activities, including brushing and flossing, is essential for healthy teeth. Plaque, a bacterial biofilm, forms on teeth and contributes to tooth decay, gingivitis, and other dental problems. However, plaque can be removed by brushing at least once a day for two minutes, and preferably twice a day, inhibiting or mitigating tooth decay.
However, compliance with an oral hygiene regimen is especially poor among children and adolescents. For instance, many section of the teeth are frequently missed after bad habits develop. According to the CDC, although preventable, tooth decay is the most common chronic disease of children aged 6-11 (25%) and adolescents aged 12 to 19 years (59%). Also, 28% of adults aged 35 to 44 have untreated tooth decay. Research shows that children continually miss the same areas during brushing which leads to isolated buildups of plaque on certain teeth. Accordingly, more important than the length of time of brushing, is the efficacy of the tooth brushing. Additionally, dental health education only has been shown to generally only have a small and temporal effect on plaque accumulation. According to the American Dental Association, the compliance with proper oral hygiene regimens is quite low. For instance, only 49% of men and 57% of women brush their teeth twice a day.
Accordingly, there is a need for oral hygiene systems and methods that promote a user's compliance with dentist recommended hygiene regimens to decrease cavities, gum disease, and other dental complications from lack of brushing. The present disclosure is directed towards addressing these needs and other problems.